The Call Of The Drums
by specialbus
Summary: 'I locked my eyes onto the blue police box and the man in front of it. We stood staring at each other until i heard Jenny. He stared at her in shock and i smirked.' In this story The Master survived but what would happen if he found Jenny The Doctors daughter and began travelling with her? What would happen if The Doctor saw them? Read on to find out! Rated M for later chapters
1. Chapter 1 Re-Jenny-ration

Quickly I slipped down an alleyway to avoid the annoyingly handsome Harkness and his team of pathetic humans who had been tracking me for months. Walking further in, I saw a female human stumbling along slowly in front, looking drunk out of her mind. She disappeared around the corner but a soft groan and thud told me she had collapsed. Rounding the corner I saw I was correct in my assumptions; she was sitting crossed legged, hunched over on the floor with her back leaning against the wall for support. Glancing round I sighed I really wanted to just leave her but I knew if she somehow died from a freak accident then of course The Doctors faithful little pup Jack Harkness would point the finger at me being up to no good and I didn't want The Doctor turning up just yet.

So that's how, against all of my instincts, I ended up sitting across from the blonde, leaning against the wall opposite, observing her. Now the reason for her stumbling and collapse was clear; her right shoulder was at a funny angle possibly dislocated, her left ankle was turned in a painful looking direction suggesting it was broken and there was a large amount of blood slightly congealed on her jeans which indicated an extremely bad wound that could prove fatal.

"Hey what the hell happened to you?" I said staring at her in confusion. When she lifted her head to look at me I felt all the resentment towards having to take care of a weak human skank dissolve. Her big, blue eyes stared directly into my hazel ones, her shoulder length golden blonde hair shaping her slightly tanned face beautifully and her pale pink lips lifted into a small smile that caused my stomach to jolt.

"Oh this *cough* it's nothing. Just um… fell down the stairs. Yeah that's it I fell down the stairs!" she said her melodious voice full of unexpressed pain. It filled me with sorrow to see this remarkable girl in such a condition. Leaning forwards I knelt in front of her and rested my hand on her right knee reassuringly. "There's no need to be scared I'm not going to hurt you, just tell me what happened to you?" I whispered soothingly. "You wouldn't believe me even if I told you" she muttered gritting her teeth as blood trickled from the corner of her mouth. "Try me." I said cheekily causing her to let out a quiet giggle. "Ok, well it started yesterday when I accidently found a group of Slitheen planning to take over the earth so they could get revenge or something." She stated calmly. I held back the shock of hearing her use the name Slitheen and nodded so she would continue. "They noticed me standing in the shadows and I managed to take them all down with a small plastic water gun filled with vinegar, you never know when it will come in handy, but not before they got in some well-timed attacks with them huge claws of theirs. I managed to get away with just a broken ankle and several scratches on my arms and legs, but nothing major. Then last night I was trying to find somewhere to hide so I could heal but I got found by some people from U.N.I.T, let's just say we have a bit of a history, and they tried to arrest me but underestimated what I can do. So I ended up escaping from them too but one of the bastards pulled a knife on me and stabbed me in the gut before I knocked him out which is why I am currently sitting in an alleyway slowly bleeding out while explaining why I'm all beat up to some random guy I don't know who probably has no idea what I just said and so this is a complete waste of time." She ended blinking away tears of anguish.

I sat there in a shocked silence for a few seconds before saying "no I understand everything you just said. Slitheen are vile smelly creatures I can't stand them and U.N.I.T isn't exactly too fond of me either so I know how you feel." She looked at me with thoughtful eyes and then a smile came over her face as she said "well at least I met one person who understands before I died." Then her smile faded and tears began to fall steadily from her eyes. "Hey what's wrong?" I asked softly reaching up and wiping the tears away with my hand. "It's just so unfair!" She sobbed "I have spent at least 2 centuries looking for my father but I haven't seen a single clue as to where he could be. The worst thing is he left because he thought I was dead or because he didn't want me, something like that, and now I am going to die and he won't even know I spent practically all my life searching for him just to die in the process." I frowned slightly when she said 2 centuries but shook it off and reached out to cup her delicate face in one of my hands. "At least I met you… what was your name again?" she whispered "my name is sometimes Harold or Harry Saxon but most people call me The Master" I replied She grinned and said "well my name is Jenny it was nice to meet you master and thank you for being here with me." As she said the last sentence her eyelids shut slowly and her head flopped to the side, a grin still on her vacant face.

Sighing I sat next to her dead body, wiping away the tears that had formed in the corner of my eyes. Closing them, I rested my head in my hands, furiously kneading my forehead to try and quiet the never ending drums. _1234, 1234, 1234, 1234… _It was as loud as ever and showed no signs of silencing then a loud gasp momentarily drowned it out. My eyes shot open and when I looked over at Jenny I found her looking back at me with an alarmed look. "W…what's going on?" she asked looking down at herself. Also casting my eyes down I saw that the large stab wound in her gut had disappeared, the broken ankle had healed and her shoulder was no longer dislocated. She was fit and healthy with not even a scratch. Standing I helped her up and we just looked at each other in confusion and shock. She was just about to say something when suddenly a golden strand of energy swirled out of her open mouth. My own was open in shock. She couldn't be. That was impossible! "Quick we have to get out of here now before someone sees!" I exclaimed running a hand through my messy dirty blonde hair. "Ok where did you have in mind?" she managed to gasp out before another lot of energy burst out of her mouth. I smiled grimly at her and said" You won't like this."

Running through the twisty tunnels of the sewers with Jenny in my arms I scrunched my nose in disgust. Taking the last turn I entered a dark stone room that was equipped with just a double bed. Setting Jenny on her feet I told her to stay in the middle of the room. I leapt onto the bed to watch and keep out the way. She turned to me with her hands glowing and when she looked up from her hands her eyes were glowing gold too. Without warning her hands and face let off an explosion of energy that was so intensely bright I had to look away. I could hear her screaming in pain and remembered my first regeneration being the same. When the light had dimmed and the screams had ceased I risked a glance over at her. She was standing with her head down facing away from me. "Jenny?" I asked climbing off the bed and taking a step towards her. She turned and I stopped dead in my tracks.


	2. Chapter 2 A Long Day

She was stunning; her waist length hair was ebony black, her eyes were two emerald flames shining out of her porcelain face and her baby pink lips were lifted into a smile that made my hearts skip a beat (or two). She took a couple of steps forward with her arms outstretched and pulled me into a hug. I could feel the warm happy tears soaking into my shirt but took no notice of them and kept her in my embrace. When we finally pulled away, she beamed up at me and whispered, "I am so glad that I didn't die, for two reasons. The first one is because I can still try to find my dad, but the other reason is you. You understand me in a way nobody ever has, you stopped to listen to some crazy girl ranting about her life, and you even comforted me and stayed with me until I 'died'. For that I will always be most grateful because one of my fears is dying alone." smiling back at her I replied with a simple "It was nothing, you don't owe me anything" Which she, of course, protested at but trailed off into silence when I bent down and planted a small kiss on her forehead.

She looked up at me, her eyes wide with shock, but smiled in appreciation and stated "Well I don't know about you but I feel like I need a goodnights sleep." As she clambered into the bed, I said coolly, "Yeah I need a little break from the chaos that's my life." then proceeded to climb in next to her. She was asleep almost straight away and as I lay there listening to her rhythmic breathing, I had a long hard think before deciding a change of plans was needed. It was obvious who her father was and that made me smirk as I imagined what would happen if he found out she was with me. Shaking those thoughts out of my head, I realized that no matter how tempting it would be to let him see me and her I couldn't, he would just take her away. My brain still going over possible ideas, I drifted into a restless sleep.

A few hours later, I was awoken by Jenny thrashing around in her sleep next to me. "No! Stop! Please make it stop! Daddy! Master! Someone! Help me!" she wept. I quickly sat up and shook her awake. "Hush Jenny its ok I'm here it was just a nightmare. Not real just a nightmare." I whispered soothingly into her ear as she nuzzled her face into my chest to conceal her tears. "It's not just a nightmare I can still hear it. It is real master and it won't stop." She whimpered slightly muffled by my chest. "What is it Jenny? What won't stop?" I asked curiously, bracing myself in case the answer was what I suspected. Despite this, I still let out a gasp when she raised her tear streaked face and murmured, "The drums, all I can hear is a constant drum-beat in my head and it won't stop" I instantly decided that we needed to have a conversation about our history and by 'our' I mean the Time-lords.

About an hour later, we had finished talking and after I'd answered some of Jenny's questions, we were ready to go. We both had coping techniques in place to block out the constant noise of drums and we used my vortex manipulator, which I stole from one of the people who worked for torchwood, to travel to the national history museum in London. We looked around fascinated by the endless amounts of information that adorned the walls. Jenny ran from display to display, eager to find out more, while I tried my best to keep up and taking in the vast amount of knowledge.

We spent most of the day walking around London taking in the sights and information as we went. It wasn't until we were walking out of a fish and chip shop sharing a bag of chips that I noticed how strangely attached I was to her. There were some aspects of her father but she was more like me than him in more ways than one. The feeling of abandonment, not feeling good enough, loneliness, anger, the drums and wanting to find the doctor. I sighed slightly and continued to list things we had in common when a sudden yank on my hand snapped me out of my thoughts. Looking down I saw Jenny's hand holding mine, our fingers interlocking, and when I let my gaze drift up to her dazzling green eyes I saw them filled with happiness, hope and something else that I couldn't quite identify. I felt my face automatically shift into a smile as we continued down the road, chatting and laughing as we went.

The next day we unearthed a Slitheen that had survived Jenny's attack some nights ago and found she was trying to kill and then impersonate the queen. After taking her down with more vinegar filled water pistols, Jenny was right they do come in handy, we discovered an Ood had crashed it's spaceship in the basement of the Slitheen's house. I managed to talk to it and discovered the Slitheen wasn't the only alien on earth. After we sent the Ood home I told Jenny to go back to our hotel room while I faced the squad of Sontaran soldiers, but of course she refused so we ended up tip-toeing though an abandoned warehouse full of crates and boxes. I distracted them while she hit them in the vent, causing them to pass out. Or that was the theory anyway. I yelled from one end of the building and ran from one box to behind another, avoiding the lasers from the guns as I did. When I got to the box, I peered round and saw Jenny had shoved a loose screw into a Sontaran's probic vent. Ducking behind the box again, I couldn't help the smirk that came across my face when I heard the sound of a small explosion. Risking another glance, I saw Jenny standing in the middle of the warehouse next to three Sontaran bodies, a Sontaran gun in hand and a large crazy grin on her face. The last remaining Sontaran looked at her in fear as she whispered manically "leave now or die!"

"Do your worst human scum! We Sontaran's fight to the death!" chanted the Sontaran before being blasted by the gun in Jenny's hands. She laughed hysterically as his body hit the floor and I sprinted to her side, hugging her fiercely. She stopped laughing and instead let out a small sniff as she clung to my shirt, tears trickling down her cheeks. I picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the warehouse, whispering reassurances.

Stopping outside I saw U.N.I.T agents creeping towards the building and instinctively put Jenny down and ran. She was right next to me as we darted down streets and dark alleyways to evade the persistent team of agents. She grabbed my hand and tugged me into a shadowy alcove, her hand over my mouth as the team jogged past. We stayed there for a while until our hearts had returned to their normal pace, but as I gazed into those twinkling green eyes I felt both of mine speed up again. I was suddenly well aware of our close proximity. She slowly reached her hand up to my face and rested it against my cheek. My hands impulsively cradled her face as I leaned my face down to hers. Seconds later, our lips met, and my eyes shut. She tangled her fingers into my hair with both hands as my arms were wrapped around her back pulling her closer. I felt her tongue gently prod at my bottom lip and groaned before opening my mouth, letting her tongue explore the depths of my mouth. Fuelled with lust Jenny shoved me against the wall, earning a slight gasp from me.

Finally pulling away for air, we surveyed each other. Jenny had swollen lips, flushed cheeks and her eyes were like two green stars but other than that nothing to indicate what she had just been doing. I, however, was a different story; my hair was all over the place, I had lipstick smudged all over my lips, my clothes were all crumpled, my hearts were racing and my breaths came out in pants. Jenny giggled at my dishevelled appearance and I couldn't help but join in. It'd been such a long day and we were both exhausted so our minds were a bit frazzled.

Near hysterical laughter spilled from my lips as we stumbled back to the hotel and collapsed in a heap on our hotel room floor. Clumsily The Doctors daughter detangled her legs from mine and stood up breathing heavily from laughing. Using the wall as leverage, I pulled myself to my feet and flopped onto the bed with a loud sigh. My eyes flickered over to Jenny, who had a mischievous smirk on her lips, and then before I could register anything she leaped onto the bed and began tickling me mercilessly. Grinning I broke free and reversed our roles so she was the one pinned to the bed being tickled. Squeals of laughter came from the black haired beauty beneath me and when I paused so she could catch her breath, she swiftly grabbed a pillow from above her head and hit me in the face with it. Giving a muffled yell, I clambered off of Jenny and grabbed a pillow of my own. Hours passed and when we were too tired to continue we snuggled up under the covers, Jenny's head resting on my chest as my arms wrapped around her. Jenny soon drifted off, a small smile on her face and, with a small sigh of satisfaction; I let the now barely audible drumbeat lull me to sleep. My last thought as my eyes closed was; I hope this can last forever.

We all know that's not possible though, especially when it comes to the lack of luck in my life.


End file.
